Lesson
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Oneshot: What if Zuko was taught a different lesson? Warning: Rated M. You’ll find out why.


Title: Lesson

**Title:** Lesson

**By: **Darkenedflight and Serenity

**Summary: **_**Oneshot**_What if Zuko was taught a different lesson? Warning: Rated M. You'll find out why.

**Notes: **Yeah, yeah. I'm taking a vacation from HS because, frankly, I need a break. Just saw the last Avatar movie, so I got an idea.

-

"Father, please!" The young boy collapsed, throwing his arms out in a bow and ducking his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he trembled, begging the man to spare him. "I didn't mean to talk out of turn!"

Fire lord Ozai glared down at his son, the shadow of the flames shading his face. He stood on his thrown, the fire symbol firmly placed in his high, auburn bun. "Silence! You will show me respect! With an Agni Kai!"

Zuko did not move, cringing at Ozai's cold words. "N-no! I won't face my own father!" It was true, because he knew Ozai was much bigger and more powerful than he was, but a wave of intensity surged through him. He had never refused an order from his father before.

Ozai stepped down from his thrown, tossing his robe into the bordering flames. "You will learn respect," the Fire lord commanded, striding towards Zuko. "And suffering will be your teacher."

Suddenly, Zuko felt the world around him grow hot. In reflex, he covered his face with his arms, shielding himself from the fiery blasts. His arms burned and ached, but the boy managed to crawl farther away from Ozai. This made the Fire lord even angrier. "DO NOT RUN FROM ME!"

He let out a soft whimper, collapsing onto the tiled floor. His arms were still above his head, but his legs were straddled outwards, as if giving Ozai the most submissive position he could. But Zuko had not meant for it to be that submissive.

"So," the Fire lord sneered, "You don't like fire? Then I'll give you a burning that you'll never forget!"

Forgetting the other men in the room, he lunged at Zuko, grabbing the boy's robes and ripping them off. Ozai tore at his son's hair, undoing the handsome ponytail that sat atop his head. Zuko squealed in fear as his hands were bound to a nearby pole, preventing any excess movement. He could feel his father's fingers run down the base of his spine.

"You have very nice skin, Prince Zuko," Ozai whispered. "Too bad I'll have to burn it off soon. But not yet."

The tight pants gently fell off, leaving Zuko vulnerable and naked. No one seemed to say anything; they simply looked away. Zuko had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Why was his father doing this?

A few minutes later he felt gentle hands caress his eyelids, forcing them closed. "Don't make me blindfold you, my son." The prince let out a soft whimper, but kept them shut in fear that his father might do something even worse.

Ozai's fingers ran over his son's thighs, pressing gentle circles into the tender flesh. Zuko winced, baring his teeth as electrifying pleasure zapped through him. The Fire lord merely chuckled. "You like it, Zuko?"

How could he reply? Of course his mind detested his father's gentle touches, but his body thought otherwise. Ozai continued down his leg, rubbing the boy's toes for a mere reaction. Unfortunately, the Fire nation's prince stifled a giggle, but it was not covered well.

"Ticklish, I see."

A warm, wet tongue ran down his spine, lapping up all the dried skin on Zuko's body. He felt his groin tingle with sensation, but refused to give into his father's menace ness. "I think you're ready."

He detested how his father would talk in riddles; stopping, and then saying something else. Ozai was the king of puzzles, and he would often do this just to spite the prince. Of course, his father had never been Zuko's role model, and the boy had often consulted his mother in such issues. But he knew know that this was something that should never be spoken of.

Ozai's hands moved lower, now stroking Zuko's inner thigh_. No, no,_ Zuko thought feverishly, fearing his body's reactions. The Fire lord gently undid his wrist restrains, releasing Zuko from his awkward position. But the freedom was short lived, for he was re-tied, but this time his chest faced his maniac father. "P-p-please s-stop!" He was sobbing now, crying with all his might hoping that his father would leave.

A sharp pain raced up his cheek, and his head was snapped to the side. "Don't speak, you filthy bastard!" Ozai had never called him such names, and had never, ever hit him. Frail tears turned to running rivers, soft sobs changed to roars of sadness.

His father roughly jammed his fingers into Zuko's stomach, digging his nail deep into his belly button. He screamed as the sharp digit cut his skin, crimson seeping out of the wound. It did not stop Ozai, for he made it only more painful for the boy.

With long strokes, he forced his fingers down Zuko's waist, leaving behind four thick red scratch marks. "Now you'll never forget," hissed Ozai, wrapping his scaly hand around Zuko's aroused errection. The boy's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting his head upwards while clenching his jaw. He did his best to ignore the intense sensual feeling it brought him_. It's bad. You don't want this!_

Ozai shrugged. "At least you're a man now, _my son_." His words were so foul they sent chills down Zuko's spine. He didn't want to be a man if it meant this. The Fire lord pumped his member in his hands, forcing the thick flesh to extract and retract. Zuko had never felt more ashamed in his life, and all he could do was cringe. "Relax my son. It will only get worse if you continue to be tense."

Obeying his father, Zuko relaxed slightly, trying to find any way to enjoy his father's gift. No, this was no gift, this was abuse! The salty concoction continued to stream down his face, his eyes zipped shut. Another slap.

"I said relax!"

Out of fear, zuko sank lower into the floor and fed off of Ozai's touches. He no longer fought back against his body, knowing there was no way to conquer himself. Zuko bucked into the Fire lord's grip, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"I never thought that you'd enjoy sex so much. It isn't much of a punishment, then…"

He did not enjoy it. And I was plenty punishment.

Ozai's hands moved to Zuko's enflamed testicles, rubbing the sensitive sacks gently. Bending down, he embraced one in his mouth and sucked. It took all of Zuko's willpower not to throw up. He did this with the next one, gently scrubbing his errection while doing so.

Then Ozai did the unthinkable. He took Zuko in his mouth, nibbling on the end of the boy's penis. Zuko's eyes flew open, almost bulging out of his sockets. His teeth were clenched so tightly that he thought he would break them, and every vein on his neck popped out. His head jerked higher and higher, fighting off screams of pleasure and pain.

"RELAX!"

Zuko could not. More water came from his eyes, and his jaw opened slightly. He felt his father punch his chest, the air escaping all to quickly. As Zuko searched for breath, he was released. Ozai quickly undid the hand restrains, grabbing the boy's waist and dragging the half-dead carcass over to him.

"No more," Zuko sobbed. "N…no ma-more!"

"SILENCE!"

Now Ozai was really angry. Instantly, he was flipped over. Zuko released a gentle grunt, and moaned pitifully. "I was going to spare you, _bitch_," The fire lord hissed, "But now I'll give you full throttle!"

He had been so close… Damn Zuko!

Without hesitation Ozai's finger entered his son, ejecting and entering with no mercy. Zuko screamed, pain running through his body. Arching his back, he pitifully floundered as his father seduced him. As more fingers entered, Zuko's flapping became wilder, and his screams became louder and higher.

Finally Zuko let loose, semen spewing out of his swollen errection. Ozai laughed loud and high, slapping the back of his victim. "Good boy!" Zuko felt lower than a dog.

"Now the real fun begins."

Panting, Zuko weakly tried to throw him off, but was just squashed by his father's weight. As the Fire lord mounted him, Zuko could not think of anything but death. _Even suicide is better than this._

Ozai jammed into him, exiting and entering with such speeds that the fire prince's whole body moved up and down. He grunted hotly, feeling his buck rise and fall with every violent thrust. Even worse, Ozai was using the same rhythm on Zuko's member, squeezing it to the beat of his shoves.

Zuko screamed as he orgasmed for the second time that night. But the Fire lord continued, not letting go of his son until he had finally fallen victim as well. He hastily got off of him, pushing the younger boy away.

"You will not return until you capture the avatar. And if you do, we will treat you like a traitor. NOW GO!"

The boy sniffed, grabbing the nearest cloth he could and wrapped it around his waist, hastily running out of the war chamber.

Iroh watched his nephew escape, glaring at his brother. Ozai only grinned back.

-

**A/N: **Don't hate me for it. The idea was in my head.


End file.
